


It's the Only Way

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 這應該算是我看完電影的心得吧，我覺得東尼真的需要抱抱。所以，當然有涉及劇透，請還沒有看過復仇者聯盟3：無限之戰 (Avengers: Infinity War) 電影的人，若怕因為劇透影響觀影樂趣，請先不要點閱喔！





	It's the Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers: Infinity War MOVIE SPOILER ALERT!!!!  
> 復仇者聯盟3：無限之戰電影劇透注意!!!!!! 沒看過電影而不想被劇透者請不要閱讀喔!!!!

 

 

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ 

 

「我不知道原來我魅力程度高到可以一直吸引你的視線。」

將星光融化後鑄煉進的深褐琥珀，在昏暗的起居室裡幽微閃爍，就這麼無言直勾勾盯著不動。

史蒂芬嘆口氣，隔空召來一壺熱水，倒進東尼面前的杯子，蒸騰著的薄霧緩緩燻上，讓一對深棕更像染上水氣。

「你想........說什麼？」  
「這段期間非常混亂，你忙我也忙，我們都沒機會談上話......」

東尼偏頭動了下人中，看似不置可否但又好像牢騷滿腹，即便如此還是不打算開口，也不想伸手取杯子。

「你在生我的氣。」史蒂芬眯眼，為什麼這個人總是如此好看透。

「氣我為什麼不說清楚。」  
「因為很多事情，天機不可洩漏.....」

「謝謝。」

完全預料不到東尼會有這個發言的史蒂芬難得地愣住。

「你沒有幻聽，雖然當下我覺得十分不合理，但後來我就明白你這麼做是因為那『唯一的可能性』，就算有很多不可預料，你還是賭了。」  
「風險挺高的，也很不理性，我必須說。」

「但那是最合理的唯一選擇。在排除所有可能性後，剩下的無論希望多麼渺茫，那就是該選擇的路。」史蒂芬挑眉。

「不要隨便更改福爾摩斯的句型。」

「我認為這句話用在這裡十分合適，你不覺得？」  
「既然感謝我，那你現在是為什麼而生氣？」

史蒂芬敏銳的聽覺抓住東尼輕哽了一聲。

「..........你就這樣消失、彼得就這樣消失........我來得及抱著那孩子，但你就這樣........你們全部都.....」東尼的視線像是穿透史蒂芬、落在遙遠時空中的某一點。

刺痛。

史蒂芬想起答應交付寶石那瞬間，東尼眼中露出的不可置信。接著，在視線化為虛無前，深棕埋藏的恐懼絕望與無聲吶喊.....

『不要留下我一個人』

 

「彼得是個善良且拚命的好孩子，有你在他身邊當監護人，他很幸運。」史蒂芬深吸口氣，望著陷入回憶的東尼，用最溫和的語氣誠摯地試圖安撫、將他從憂鬱中打撈出來。

經過修煉的魔法師可以感受到人類深層的情緒，史蒂芬自習得此能力後從不認為這有什麼幫助，甚至有點惱人，但現在他不得不慶幸自己有這能力。

他甚至沒有產生絲毫懷疑，一向理性為重的自己竟然優先想處理面前之人的情緒，而不是用曉以大義的方式開導。

「說到拚命，你也是。我這麼選擇不只是因為合理，也是因為我相信你。而無論多麼艱鉅，你依然排除萬難做到了，因為你是東尼・史塔克，那個集所有誇大名諱於一身但卻又貼切無比的東尼・史塔克。」  
「我想我......應該是欠你一句抱歉？」

東尼肩膀震了下。

「抱歉無法事先解釋清楚，抱歉必須先讓你經歷.......失去一切。」

「因為這是唯一的方法......我完全明白。沒事，不重要.......現在最重要的應該是怎麼讓一切恢復原狀，既然已經打敗薩諾斯了.....」東尼舉起雙手搖著，正想著轉移話題含混過去。

「所以........」合掌抵著下巴呈現思索狀，史蒂芬抬眼望向東尼。

話音止住的東尼覺得自己被厚重的腥紅輕柔包覆，幾秒失重，在伯爵茶香衝入鼻腔同時、溫暖的懷抱也環上自己後背。

「我覺得，現在，擁抱是最好的方法。」史蒂芬靠在東尼耳邊輕聲說。

「也是唯一的方法。」

 

 


End file.
